


(路人敬)我的專屬新娘

by Plume880416



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume880416/pseuds/Plume880416
Kudos: 2





	(路人敬)我的專屬新娘

他真的是非常的美麗，真想撫摸那看似柔軟的俐落的綠髮、高挺的鼻梁讓我想要成為掛在上面的那富銀框眼鏡，那張薄唇唱出了許多美妙的音符擄獲我的耳朵，那雙充滿傲氣的眼神讓我想要跪在他的腳邊成為他愛的奴隸，他是那般的純潔高尚有如高領之花般的聖潔美麗不容許任何人去摘取玷汙，若是有機會的話真想要在他那白皙的肌膚上留下我的印記，他就是我心中最完美的新娘人選了--蓮巳敬人

而現在他就靜靜躺在我的床上，白色的婚紗套在他的身上真完美，真不愧是我的新娘子無論是和風還是西式都能夠駕馭呢~看他微微顫抖的睫毛看來是要醒來了，我的新娘緩緩地睜開雙眼，應該是因為還未清醒綠色眼眸產生朦朧的慵懶感，他的視線沒有定點在一個位置看來是在找什麼東西，我忽然想起來將放在一旁的銀框眼鏡遞給他  
「你在找這個吧?」  
「謝謝。」  
他跟我說了聲謝謝就接過那副眼鏡，將它帶上後敬人的眼神終於恢復像以往的清晰，視線恢復清晰時敬人終於發現周圍的不對勁，他用著憤怒的眼神看像坐在一旁的我  
「你是誰?為什麼把我打扮成這副模樣?」  
「別緊張我的新娘，這是我們的新婚之夜你穿著婚紗當然是理所當然的阿~」  
「新娘?新婚之夜?我何時跟你結婚了!更何況男人跟男人根本不可能會結婚!難道你是變態嗎?......」  
敬人開始了一連串的說教，想要否定我剛才所說的話，他生氣的樣子還真是可愛呢~雖然被他罵得有些過火但是那樣女王的感覺就像是言語調教般地讓人興奮，不過也該讓他安靜一下了，畢竟難得的新婚之夜我可不想這樣就結束了  
「快把......唔!」  
我欺身壓到正喋喋不休的新娘子，他驚呼了一聲我藉機用吻封住了他的唇，看著他睜開雙眼的反應讓我知道他現在應該是非常的震驚吧~但是還沒結束喔這個吻現在才要開始  
我用舌頭試圖打開他緊閉的齒貝，但我的新娘看樣子還很害羞不願意為我打開呢，看來我需要幫我羞澀的新娘一把了，輕輕撩開胸前的布料透紅的果實暴露在空氣中襯的肌膚更加的白皙，輕輕地搓揉起其中一邊我的新娘終於打開了那緊閉的齒貝，我的舌頭趁這個機會進一步的侵略他的口腔，大概是因為我突然入侵他有些不適應吧，敬人不斷地在閃躲我強烈的攻勢，但我才不會就這樣放過你的!  
敬人終究是抵不過我的攻勢，我勾起他的舌頭在彼此的口腔裡糾纏著，果然跟喜歡的人接吻事件超舒服的事啊!不過在我的新娘缺氧之前還是讓他休息一下  
「哈......哈......你......」  
看著他滿臉通紅器上接不接下氣的樣子我感到非常的滿足，不過他那麼羞澀的樣子和那麼拙劣的吻技莫非......  
「親愛的~這莫非是你的初吻?」  
「......」  
敬人聽到我的話後立刻撇過頭去，這完全驗證了我的猜測，不過仔細想想沒想到他連接吻都沒有經驗，看來我真的是太幸運了!這樣子可以好好享受這塊未拆封的蛋糕了~  
「等等!你想做什麼!!!!」  
「當然是繼續我們的房事阿~你不會以為初夜只是接吻就可以結束了吧?」  
「诶!你到底在說什麼啊!我從一開始就完全聽不懂了!你給我解釋清楚!」  
「現在還在說傻話~你忘記了嗎?我們在今天結婚了阿~」  
「我怎麼可能會嫁給你這個素未謀面的陌生人!更何況我是男人ㄟ!」  
「男人為什麼不能結婚呢?你已經是我的人了!」  
我再度府下身去親吻敬人的嘴唇，敬人錯愕地的瞪大雙眼並非常努力地想將我推開，但是畢竟是長年光顧健身房的我，如果被他那纖細的胳膊給推開那麼我也是醉了，在掙扎的過程中敬人身上的禮服漸漸鬆脫，畢竟那可是我特地為他定訂製的婚紗，輕薄美觀又好脫，過沒多久我就放開了我快氣虛的新娘，看著他紅著臉喘氣的模樣加上那已經沒什麼遮蔽效果但呈現若隱若現美感的婚紗，讓我身下早已蓄勢待發的小傢伙變得更加的興奮了  
「你......為什麼要.....做這樣的事......」  
敬人斷斷續續地問出了他心中的疑問，我看著他不解的樣子覺得非常的可愛  
「我已經將你整個人買了下來，並且也透過合法的程序讓我們兩人成為了伴侶，所以你蓮巳敬人已經完完全全的屬於我了!」  
「買......下我?!怎麼一回事?!」  
「看你這個樣子大概他們沒對你說吧~畢竟那麼大的事早就被壓了下來。」  
「你到底是什麼意思?」  
「既然我們成了夫妻那我們就不該有秘密，你在日本所隸屬的經紀公司因為面臨了前所未有的破產危機，而身為債權者的我當然要好好地了解一番，我還記得他們那時苦苦哀求我幫忙時的樣子!真是太有趣了!當我準備離開時，他們為了留住我跟我說若是願意提供資金幫助他們解救難關的話願意用旗下的藝人作為交換條件。」  
「怎麼會......」  
「呵呵~但是他們給我看的盡是那些裝模作樣的少女型偶像，或是看起來非常柔弱的花美男，甚至還有充滿肌肉的猛男，完全激不起我的興趣讓我打算離開，但是另一個人卻遞給我一個人的個資，這樣你應該知道了......」  
「難道......」  
「沒錯就是你蓮巳敬人，當我看到你的照片時，我就對你一見鍾情了!你那纖細但是不柔弱的身材，美型而不過於女性的臉部輪廓，加上你那雙桀驁不馴的雙眸讓我想要完全的佔有你，讓你成為我的新娘!」  
聽完我的解釋敬人的眼神暗了下來，看來是受到了很嚴重的打擊，不過這也不怪他前一天還是當紅偶像而現在已經成為了別人的所有物，更何況明明是男人卻要像女人一樣成為另一個男人的附屬，任誰也無法那麼輕易地釋懷，但是看到他那充滿絕望的表情並沒有激起我的憐憫心反而讓我更加的興奮，我勾起敬人小巧的下巴讓他的雙眼與我對視  
「事情就是這樣啦~所以我們繼續剛才的事吧~親愛的」  
「不要!」  
敬人突然用力的掙扎起來，竟然把我給推開雖然我沒有很用力抓著他，把我推開的瞬間他立刻拉起身上凌亂的婚紗，從床上跳了下來跑向門試著將門打開，但是他怎麼努力們依舊毫無打開的動靜  
那是當然的阿我怎麼可能會讓某些不長眼的笨蛋打擾我的新婚之夜呢~敬人發現門被我完全鎖死了一臉驚恐地看著我，他大概終於明白了他這行為只是徒勞，看他終於放棄了掙扎我下了床走向跌坐在地上的他以公主抱的方式將他抱起來，他立刻回過神來奮力的掙扎但為了不讓他跌落而受傷所以抱得更緊了，再度走回到了床邊有些粗暴地把他丟到床上，便欺身壓下將他的手用禮服上掉落的緞帶禁錮在床頭  
「我們應該要進入正事了~敬人~」  
他試著扯著綁住自己雙手的緞帶但絲毫未動，驚恐的表情加上凌亂的氣息還有那失去功用的零碎禮服無法遮蔽的白皙身軀，純白的吊帶襪包裹著修長的雙腿，看了讓人食指大動阿~  
「啊!不要!出去!」  
「這是一定要的~不然等一下你會很難受的~」  
現在我的手指進入了他的後穴，大概是不習慣的關係敬人不斷地大叫身體也不斷地顫抖著  
「求求......你......住......手」  
眼淚充斥著眼眶，白皙的肌膚透著羞澀的粉色，顫抖的語調實在是讓人把持不住啊～堅硬的如同石頭般的分身早已蓄勢待發，但是難得的新婚之夜我可不想讓我的新娘受傷  
「恩......不要了......」  
「如果我直接插進去你的小穴可是會流血的~你受傷我可是會難過的~」  
「如果真的在乎......我會受傷...就不會......做這...這種事了.......」  
敬人泣不成聲的說著，他說的雖然很對但是我對他的愛已經到無法自拔的地步了，如果沒把他變成自己的專屬我一定會瘋掉  
「我會這麼做是因為我愛你......」  
我將在敬人小穴裡翻攪的手指抽出來，將我硬得發疼的分身底在穴口，他的反應變得非常的激烈，看著他不斷打轉在眼眶裡的眼淚依舊不肯墜落，或許那淚水是他最後的防線吧~那麼就打破他吧!  
「不要!!!啊!!!!!」  
進去了.....我真的進入了敬人的身體裡，我們終於融為一體了，他的體內非常的熾熱又緊緻溫柔的包裹著我的分身，實在是讓人舒服地過了頭，他的淚水終於從眼眶滲出了連同他的自尊心一起墜落了，看他的反應應該是第一次吧!一想到這我就興奮  
「寶貝~你實在是太棒了~我是你的第一個男人對吧~」  
「出去!快...快點.....抽出去!」  
敬人聽完我的話後明顯抖了一下，看來是被我說中了呢~他憤怒地大吼著要我把分身抽離他的身體，但他不知道他現在生氣的樣子在我的眼裡就只是一隻炸毛的小奶貓，讓人更想要更加的欺負他  
「啊!.....為什麼......」  
「寶貝看清楚......我已經全部進到你的身體裡了~」  
我故意將敬人的腰部抬高讓他可以把我們交合處看得更清楚，他撇開了視線試圖用他雙手將眼睛遮住，但無奈於我早將他的雙手固定在床頭了，我抓住敬人富有彈性的大腿好讓我的分身可以進入他身體更深的地方  
「太...太深了......快...快出去......」  
我無視敬人的請求畢竟好戲才剛上演阿~我感覺到敬人的小穴似乎已經習慣了我的size於是加快了抽插的速度，敬人被忽然改變的頻率嚇了一跳，他的腰不自覺隨著我抽插的頻率晃動著，代表著他也感到了快感這讓我更加的賣力  
「恩.......啊!!!!!」  
當我的分身戳到一點凸起，敬人的身體突然彈了起來，看來我找到了他的前列腺了~  
「不要了......不要......在戳那裏了!」  
「不要?可是你的身體告訴我你還想要更多呢~說謊是不好的喔~敬人~需要給你一些懲罰~」  
我抬高敬人的一條腿使得分身更加的深入並同時加快速度，每一次挺入都會剛好壓到前列腺，每摩擦一次敬人的呻吟聲就更加的美妙，這聲音對我來說簡直是天籟阿!好想要聽到更多，我握住了他略為纖細的分身有技巧的搓揉著，他的呻吟變了個調並且全身僵硬看來他快達到高潮了，但是如果讓他太舒服的話就不叫懲罰了~  
「等......等......你要做什麼!」  
我扯掉了把固定他雙手的緞帶，改將那條緞帶綁在他分身上，讓他無法如願的發洩出來，看著他想要釋放卻不能掙扎的樣子，讓我的玩心大開了  
「求求你......讓我......讓我射......」  
「真是不錯的請求阿~如果要讓我替你解開話~就叫我老公~」  
「什麼?!」  
「不要嗎?」  
我繼續抽插的他的小穴，還故意每當他快高潮時避開了他的敏感點，我搓揉著被冷落的乳珠，敬人終於忍不住的開始啜泣，看來只差一步了  
「請讓我射......老......老...公......」  
雖然很小聲但是還是要給他獎勵，我不斷往那一點進攻著，我也差不多快抵達高潮了，拉開綁在敬人分身上的緞帶，果不其然再解開的那一瞬間敬人達到了高潮，他的分身射出了白濁的液體，剛經歷高潮的小穴是非常敏感的當我隨意抽插的幾下敬人很快就要再度面臨快感  
「等等......我才剛......」  
「你都高潮了~總要滿足你的丈夫吧~敬人~」  
「阿......不要......老公......不要了......」  
敬人不經意地叫著老公時我的分身更硬了，我絕對要把這個騷貨給操到懷孕!  
「我很喜歡你叫我老公的時候~」  
「恩......老公......」  
「太遲了~給我懷孕吧!用你的男人小穴懷上我的孩子吧!」  
我們同時達到了高潮，我將我所有的精華完全的注入敬人的體內，滾燙的精液刷洗的敬人腸壁又再度讓他射了出來，已經變稀的精液沾在我的腹肌上，他癱軟在我的懷裡不斷的喘息著  
「現在你已經是我的人了~敬人」  
「哈......哈......」  
經歷了兩次的高潮後敬人已經氣喘吁吁了，他身上完全沾滿了我的氣味從裡到外都是，我終於得到這個人了  
「啊!為什麼......又變大了!」  
「當然是因為你太性感了~」  
「不...不要了......」  
新婚之夜當然沒那麼快就結束~我們又來了幾次敬人已經漸漸習慣了快感的滋味，他的身體被我開發的越來越敏感了，也變得非常的老實不再掙扎了，在後續我們換了許多的體位敬人已經學會了主動迎合，這我感到非常的開心，我們就著樣做了一整晚我的新娘早已累倒了已經進入了夢鄉，當我的分身離開他濕熱小穴後，發現他的小穴早已被摩擦的紅腫並且無法閉合任由昨晚殘留在體內的液體流出來，看著這樣的成果我感到非常的滿意，我將敬人公主抱起帶他到浴室裡好好清洗一番，我真是最體貼的丈夫阿~  
清洗完後我將敬人抱到床上，在他的左手無名指上套上了我特地準備的戒指，看著他熟睡的臉孔我親親的吻了他的戒指，我們以後會非常的性福的敬人......

小小的番外  
我完全沒想到我會被公司給出賣，颯馬和鬼龍他們一定很急著找我吧?英智他知道這件事嗎?他們會來救我嗎?  
我被這個人困在這間別墅裡，那個晚上他奪走了我所有的一切，無論是我的身體還是尊嚴就連我的自由也被他給奪走了，我的身體變得非常的奇怪，每被他輕輕碰觸的地方都會隱隱發燙，而且這個人非常的奇怪不知為什麼他會對我如此的執著?  
就在那一晚與一個陌生人成為了夫妻，被迫與他發生了關係，一開始的噁心卻被一波又一波的快感給吞噬的，身體彷彿不再是自己的，所有的一切完全落入在這個男人的手中。  
他每天不斷的對我說他愛我但是卻又對我做著那麼恐怖的事，讓我完全無法確定他對我的感情，不過他的感情對我來說又不重要，但為什麼我卻那麼的在意呢?  
難道這就是傳說中的斯德哥爾摩症嗎?莫非我就像那些人一樣對他產生了情愫嗎?  
他很喜歡我稱他為老公，我並不喜歡那樣稱呼他但是每當我這麼稱呼他就會變得溫柔些，甚至有時會滿足我的一些小要求，為什麼他要這麼做?  
不知不覺我已經跟這個男人住在一起一個月了，看著左手無名指上的戒指才真的有跟這個男人結婚的感覺，他有時喜歡讓我穿著一些奇怪的衣服，就像現在他只讓我穿著一間情趣圍裙不允許我穿其他的衣服，我不喜歡但是我更不想被他給處罰，我只能夠照著他的要求無論他要我做什麼  
「敬人~過來吧~」  
我走向我的丈夫跪在他的前面拉下他褲襠的拉鍊，取出他粗大的分身開始舔舐著，他輕輕撫摸著我裸露在圍裙外的臀部，時不時將他的手指伸入我的股間裡，因為他經常光顧我的後穴關係那裡隨時都是濕軟的狀態，而他總是非常惡趣味的玩弄著我的身體，讓我的身體非常渴望他的進入......  
「敬人~你知道現在的你看起來是如此的淫蕩呢~」  
「別...別說了......」  
「都這麼濕了~想要了嗎?」  
「恩......」  
他抱著我的腰讓我坐在他的腿上，讓我的屁股感覺到一個熾熱的東西抵在上面，他撫摸著因調教而敏感的乳珠，胸前傳來的刺激讓我感到顫慄隨後他舔拭我的耳後，我所有的敏感帶完全被他掌握著，他用他的分身抵在我的後穴上輕微的摩擦，但是就是不進入  
「想要這個對吧!你知道要怎麼說吧?親愛的~」  
「我想要......老公的肉棒.....進到我淫蕩的小穴裡......填滿......」  
「填滿什麼?」  
「填滿......我的身體!讓我懷孕!」  
「好!我會滿足你的!」  
我說著他教我的那些汙穢又下流的言語，我明顯感覺到他的興奮隨後，他用他又粗又熱的分身進出我的身體，我的大腦失去了思考的能力，只能夠遵循著我的身體，我完全無法抑制脫口而出的呻吟聲，開口一個老公閉口一個老公的叫著只希望我的丈夫能夠給我更多的快感  
我應該是瘋了吧?被關在這華麗的鳥籠裡太久了，腦袋都不靈光了嗎?難道我已經變成了他所說的妻子嗎?不要......誰能救救我......在我瘋掉之前.......

The End


End file.
